


Good Morning

by chaosmallet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmallet/pseuds/chaosmallet
Summary: Shadow and Amy's morning routine.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Good Morning

A loving relationship was something that Amy never thought she would have in her younger years. She's left with this realization as she wakes up with a jolt, body splayed out awkwardly underneath the sheets. If she was dreaming about it or if it had just been on her mind lately, she doesn’t know. But what she does know is that she misses the soft, warm embrace of her partner. It’s rare that she wakes up not in his comforting and protective hold. Biting back her brief disappointment, she assumes she must have just moved around too much while she was sleeping.

Amy searches the cold sheets for him, her eyes still shut to block out the unforgiving morning rays that shine through the blinds. She doesn’t know how she would have the motivation to get up every day without him sleeping by her side. Her hand finally reaches his soft backside and she subsequently reaches around him as she buries her face in his quills, her fingers weaving small circles through the patch of fur on his chest. He stirs, enveloping her restless hand in his as he turns around to face her.

“Good morning Shadow,” Amy whispers cheerfully as she finally peeks her eyes open to look at her sleepy partner. When he finally settles, his eyes open slightly, revealing red irises that Amy could only describe as beautiful. She smiles at him in a silent greeting, knowing that he isn’t really talkative, especially in the morning. He wraps his arms around her in response, pulling her tightly against him as he nuzzles the top of her head. Amy basks in his affection, feeling grateful to have him for probably the millionth time since they’ve been together.

“Go back to sleep,” he mutters, the desire for more rest still evident in his tone. Despite her current comfort, she really did want to get up so she could spend the rest of the day with him. Being the energetic and spunky hedgehog she’s known to be, she decides to mess with him a little bit. Still remaining in his hold, she shifts so that she’s on top of her beau and straddles him with her legs. Her face looms over his, a sneaky grin creeping onto her face. She lightly places her lips on his cheek, only to blow a loud raspberry against his skin.

“Agh!” Shadow exclaims as his eyes open in shock, wiping the saliva off his cheek. He looks up at her with a look of betrayal. “Really?”

“Come on grump-hog, it’s time to get up,” Amy playfully lectures him as she softly fiddles with his patch of chest fur again. Shadow releases a sigh of defeat and pulls himself up, removing the covers and setting his significant other down on the edge of the bed next to him. He stands, extending his arms all the way out to stretch his spine, causing it to pop a few times. Amy gazes up at her lover, admiring how charmingly rugged Shadow looks when he’s just woken up. His messy fur and quills give him a very natural kind of attractiveness, one that Amy cannot get enough of. She stares at him absentmindedly, zoning out until his voice fills the silence.

“See something you like?” She tilts her head up to see Shadow looking down at her with a knowing smirk. A blush creeps onto her face at getting caught staring at him. After a few brief moments of admiring her flustered appearance, his facial features shift into a brief look of surprise, and then back to warm affection. “Oh, what’s this you’ve got on?” he says teasingly.

She’s confused by his question, so she looks down at herself so she can see what he’s talking about. Amy’s blush worsens as she realizes what he means, and she grabs a pillow to bury her face in it. She’s wearing one of Shadow’s t-shirts! She remembers grabbing a random shirt from the drawer as they crawled into bed last night, but she wasn’t aware it was his!

Amused, Shadow sits down next to her, taking away her comfort pillow and wrapping an arm around her waist. His t-shirt is at least 3 sizes too big for her, and reaches just above her knees. Although Shadow doesn’t wear clothes on a daily basis, he keeps some around just in case a special occasion arises. He has to admit, his girlfriend does look rather cute wearing his oversized clothes. ”Are you going to answer my question?” he playfully chuckles, resting his chin on her shoulder. Amy continues to grow more flustered.

“I can explain, I was really tired and it was dark, I won’t do it again I didn’t--”

“Rose,” Shadow cuts her off, his hand giving her waist a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry about it. In fact, I'd like to see this happen more often,” he remarked with a smirk, his cheeks showing a hint of red. He gets up to move in front of his girlfriend and lightly cups her face in his hands to admire her. She looks into his eyes bashfully, cheeks still flushed. Shadow gives her one of his rare genuine smiles before leaning down to press a kiss onto her lips. It feels passionate yet tender, reminding her of his undying devotion towards those he cares for and the vulnerable side he shows only to her. She buries her hands in his quills, running her fingers through them in an effort to show him every ounce of affection she can right now. All too soon their kiss ends, with both hedgehogs needing to take a few moments to catch their breath.

“Come downstairs when you’re ready. I’ll make you some breakfast,” Shadow says, sliding his hands down to her upper arms to give them an affectionate squeeze. She gives him a radiant smile, and in response he swoops in to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek before exiting their bedroom. Amy sits still for a few more moments before going to join her partner. She smiles, relishing in the warm feelings Shadow is always able to bring out of her. Nothing could replace their loving relationship and she feels so grateful to have it in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> These two have been killing me lately so I had to write something about them. I've never written anything like this before, so if you have any notes, feel free to send them my way!! I'm also on tumblr, so feel free to inbox me: chaosmallet.tumblr.com


End file.
